


First Fight

by orphan_account



Series: HP/FB Prompts [11]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakup and related drama, Elphias just ends up sleeping outside the door, First Fight, Happy end?, If he goes in death may await, Jelly Gelly, M/M, Misunderstandings, Owlette the Old Owl, Possessive Behavior, they are trying to decide if it is, what else is he going to do?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The two seemed always so in sync, it seemed impossible for either to raise their voice in such a way… not at each other.But here they were.The pair were beyond a productive heated discussion.How had their disagreement turned to this?





	First Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordGellertGrindelwald (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LordGellertGrindelwald+%28tumblr%29).

[Prompt from lordgellertgrindelwald on Tumblr.](https://lordgellertgrindelwald.tumblr.com/post/109817487857/grindeldore-prompt) They have full credit for this idea.

~*~

The two seemed always so in sync, it seemed impossible for either to raise their voice in such a way… not at each other.

But here they were.

The pair were beyond a productive heated discussion.

How had their disagreement turned to this?

Well, it all sparked at the question of what would happen should the other be killed.

A terrible topic to think about to be sure.

“You should return to Godric’s Hollow immediately.” Albus had said, in a tone that left no room for misunderstanding.

“And why?”

“Ariana cannot be traveling alone with you. You won’t be able to take care of her **and** focus on the mission.” Albus explained, “If Aberforth is finished with school, he will be able to look after her.”

“You worry too much for her, she can take care of herself.” Gellert knew the ‘fragile’ witch’s potential.

“No, I worry just enough.” Albus retorted, “She is my sister.”

“_Your_ sister.” Gellert was taken aback at the word. Of course it was no surprise that Albus and Ariana were siblings. It was just that he had thought “And **mine** now as well.”

“But-“

Gellert quickly added, wondering suddenly what Albus would do in the same situation, “And if I die?”

“Well, I would do the same.”

“NoNoNo” Gellert shook his head. That was not what he would want at all, “You should go on with her and finish our mission.”

“Without you? Even if I did, I would not want to take Ariana along when there is only I who can protect her.” Albus straitened his back now, both curious and frustrated at the other’s tone, “Why are you so adamant about this?”

“Because she wants to go! She wants freedom just as much as you, I know it.” Gellert mirrored the other’s posture, not backing down, “And if you return home with her you will both stay stuck. If in a situation where you no longer could, I will be sure your sister never feels lesser ever again.”

A wonderful sentiment was there… but, “We need to find a compromise.” Albus informed. They had done this many times in the past, “Because I really don’t think you understand-“

It was an offering of peace, held out to Gellert.

But it was not taken.

_Not understand? _

No, it was not Gellert who was not understanding.

The words struck a cord within him, sending a wave through his body, “Oh? Do I not now?” Gellert was through with this conversation, frustrated, much more angry than Albus had ever seen him, “You know what? I’m done.”

“Done.” The mirrored words refused to leave Albus’s lips.

“Yes. I can’t believe you don’t see how important this is.”

Albus did. It was just… why was this so hard for them to discuss reasonably, “So because you don’t get your way one time, you are willing to just call off the plans we have made.”

“Now he says ‘our’-“ Gellert chuckled, remembering how he had been excluded from Ariana’s family just moments earlier. Well if Albus wanted to play it like that, “You mean **my** plans.”

Albus was speechless.

For better or worse, Gellert was never speechless, “And it’s not just the plans.”

And though Albus had never been in a situation like this before, he understood completely what else Gellert was ending, “So-“

“You heard me.” Gellert stood tall, trying his best to gain whatever advantage he could, “It’s not like I love you! I never did!”

Calmly, more so than he could have ever believed he could manage, Albus took off the charm that hung around his neck. He tossed it to the other man’s feet, not wanting to take even one step closer to him.

Luckily it did not shatter. That would have resulted in a most unpleasant cost for them both.

Not that either seemed to care at this moment, “Then leave!” Albus finally raised his voice, “Abandon it all because you can. Move on to your next step then with all you were able to glean from this union.”

And though he felt his voice might fail him at any moment, Albus felt a strange sense of power run through him.

This did not go unnoticed by Gellert.

Most who he had spoken similar words to had cried, begged him not to go, “Then I will!” He picked up the charm for safekeeping, the only thing he could think to do, buying his time as he waited for the other to change their mind.

“Feel free to use the window or the door on your way out, apparition would be faster.” Albus waved him off. His eyes dry, not a single tear would fall, he would not give the other the satisfaction.

Gellert’s mouth was open at this point, as he wondered what to say.

Was Albus really not going to fight for him… or even with him? Was that really it?

Suddenly it all became very real. But it was done, and Gellert was far too proud to ask for the other back, not after he had cast him aside to begin with.

With a huff of air he turned.

Albus could hear as he made his way to the door, passing his siblings on the way out.

“Where are you going?” Ariana seemed most upset. Albus wondered the kind of face Gellert had shown her. Was it the gentleness he always had, or would he now treat her with the same coldness? Hearing a faint but calm tone pass between the two, he knew it was probably not the latter.

In contrast, perhaps having heard the finite screams between his brother and the other, “Good riddance.” Aberforth spat out the door after him.

And for a moment Albus stood there in his room, staring out the open bedroom door. Part of him wishing already that he had not let the pendent go, that he hadn’t let Gellert leave. If they would have settled themselves, if they would have been able to talk…

Yet another part of Albus was oddly… alright.

Two months had seemed like a life time, yes. But logically, what would it be in the span of his long life?

And life would move on. There were still papers to write, people to meet with, and academic riddles to solve.

He would be alright…

~*~

Two weeks had passed.

Gellert, where did he find himself?

Currently he was residing in a small camp site of his own making.

There were few places to go for a young wizard who was expelled from a prestigious institution, even fewer if you counted one with so few family on his side.

He carried on with his work, or he tried to. But really he fell into sleepless and unproductive nights, and days that were no better.

Early one morning an owl came, it was from his aunt. He read it aloud, finding that hearing the words always helped him better process them.

“Dear Gellert,

I hope this letter finds you well. It has been a full five days since you have been gone. By the time you receive this letter it will be who knows how many days, Owlette has never been the fastest flyer.”

Gellert looked to the almost featherless bird as she preened herself, sending small patches of plume into the air. She was most definitely an ancient being.

“I realize now that I should have asked you to stay.”

Gellert scoffed, that’s what Albus should be saying. Not that he was still even concerned by him.

He kept reading to himself, “You left in such a rush that you have forgotten some of your papers and letters. But not to worry I will keep them safe for you when you decide to return.”

_When? How about **never**._

“I must admit my life has been dull without you around the house. Life has not gone entirely back to normal though. It seems as though the moment you left Albus’ friend Elphias had a sense of it, for he has been staying with the Dumbledore’s ever since. And I must say, I rather prefer when you would visit them, it was much quieter. What a ruckus that pair makes. But enough about my complaints. It was so nice of him to return to Albus so soon. I knew he would not be able to be away long, not after everything that has happened with that family as of late with Kendra’s unforeseen passing. Aberforth is set to return to Hogwarts any day now. Elphias, being the sweet boy he is, has offered to stay until his return. It is good to know Albus will not be alone looking after Ariana. Such an attentive young man, can you imagine he even offered to help me around the house as well. Hopefully he is just as attentive of – “

Little by little Gellert had been crushing the parchment.

In the end he had not been able to finish his aunt’s letter.

_Elphias. _

_That little…_

Albus had sworn there was nothing between them, despite that ‘friend’ being in the Dumbledore family album. A sick feeling crossed Gellert’s stomach, had he been… the ‘other man’

That would not sit with him. He would go and break up the happy couple, let this Elphias know of his lovers cheating ways.

It took only moments to collapse the tent into the size of a plate, before heading the short distance to Godric’s Hollow.

~*~

“Where is he?”

“Who?”

“You know exactly who.” Gellert dropped to the ground looking under the bed, wand drawn.

“Elphias?” Albus guessed, it was the only one he could possibly consider Gellert could be looking for.

And how Gellert hated the way Albus said that man’s name, “Where?” Gellert asked again, standing up to face his former lover.

“He’s cleaning up.” Albus smiled ever so slyly, explaining all he knew the other was dying to know, “The nights have been so hot, as you must remember. Though there must be a wave of heat because I can barely sleep.” Yes, Albus knew exactly what he was saying, what he was doing.

“And he will know sooner just how hot it can be once I set him on fire.” Gellert turn to leave, to find Elphias wherever he was in the house, but found he could not open the door.

Trapped, he turned this wrath toward a book that was teetering on the dresser nearby, knocking it over like a cat might.

“Why are you so upset?” Albus crossed his arms at the absolutely childish act, “I thought you didn’t want me anymore?”

Gellert took a deep breath to calm himself, “I don’t.” But his body refused to be still as he began to pace about.

Albus raised an eyebrow, “Really. No feelings at all.”

He watched the force of nature that was Gellert Grindelwald as he paced about, slipping in and out of at least three languages as though he was possessed.

Lucky for magic it would not be difficult to undo the disaster that he created in his wake.

Albus sat down on his bed, watching for a good five minutes before asking, “Are you done?”

“No.” Turning his back to the door, Gellert faced Albus, “Let me through to him. I will not calm until I see that idiots face.”

_Idiot._

Albus sighed. Really, how could Gellert be this way? Had he not told the other time and time again his romantic history… or lack therefor of one, “Obviously I cannot let you two meet until you seem fully ready to realize Elphias is my very best friend. Because if you harm him in any way, I will really never forgive you then.”

“Well, I guess we are trapped in this room forever then.” Gellert crossed his arms in a challenging way, as though he would be willing to wait forever.

A glint caught Albus’ eye.

The troth.

**_Their_** troth.

Was it common for those separated to still proudly display the sign of their union in such a way?

Albus stood, walking over to the other, also unwilling to backdown, “Look at my lips”

And Gellert did, but-

“I”

The space closed between them in a quick kiss.

“Am”

And another.

“Not”

And another.

“Seeing.”

Albus wanted to be sure-

“Anyone.”

\- the sentiment was punctuated to leave no room for misunderstanding.

And for what it was worth, it seemed to work to calm the other.

“I couldn’t look at your lips.” Gellert let the smallest of smiles escape, “Could you say it again? But this time more slowly?~”

Albus swatted at the other man’s arm, “So. Are we going to talk? Because even though you are back, all is not well between us.”

And Gellert was more than willing.

~*~

Aberforth walked up the stairs, a bounce in his step, he was set to leave for Hogwarts in a few days’ time. At the start of the summer he had been hesitant, but now-

As he neared the top he saw, “Elphias.” He acknowledged the Hogwart’s alumni, “What are you doing outside Albus’ room like that.”

The young man seemed to have his ear to the door, “I don’t know. For some reason I cannot get in, and … I hear a voice?…”

Aberforth rushed over as well, not above eavesdropping on his brother.

It sounded like the room was charmed, the voices that he could hear sounded as though they were muffled by water. Even still he could recognize his brother’s voice as well as another most annoying voice as they deliberated with one another. Cursing, Aberforth threw his hands in the air, walking off-

He had thought he had been rid of Gellert for good.

-leaving an extremely confused Elphias behind to wonder what he should do.


End file.
